Fei Yen
When Fei was born her mother unfortunately died during childbirth, her death was foreseen by Hanai, the family Elder, and the family was prepared for the sad loss of a great woman. Fei was born into a legendary family of bandits (twenty four and growing) whose one cause is to find peace and equality within the bending and non-bending world they live in by doing whatever means necessary. Fei and her elder brother Li were raised by their father. Fei, who grew up to look like her beautiful mother, was starting to feel pressured when she reached the age of twelve. Her mother was told to be an excellent healer, one of the best, but her Father was so proud of her and her bending skills. Confused, she went to talk to Hanai about the decision of healer or giver. Hanai told her to listen to her heart and she told her to listen to what it was telling her. At this age, Fei couldn’t figure it out. Wanting to impress and keep her Father happy she decided to chose both. Everyday she would train with her father and brother and every night before bed she would learn from Hanai how herbs and other special plants could be used to heal people. When she reached seventeen she finally heard what her heart was telling her. She couldn’t continue this way, following this path in the family. She needed to learn what the world was like outside the legend. So, at the dead of night, she disappeared into the forest. Personality To the group; Fei is quite distant. She is the girl you don’t quite notice until she is standing right next to you. Fei keeps her past, her life, a secret from the group. For their own good (if they knew that the Lightning Spirits existed, the clan would be compromised and have to move again. The team isn’t ready to hear this big secret yet, or so she thinks). Fei doesn’t hesitate, if there is a huge lake of mud or a massive trunk of tree blocking their path she won’t stop and think about how to strategically move around it. No, instead she is the one to get stuck in. She would blow that trunk away with her bending and dive right into the muddy water and swim through it. What’s the point in asking questions when the answers all lead to the same outcome? Fei doesn’t speak much (this changes throughout the story). Abilities Fei, so far, is the greatest lightning bender of the Lighting Spirits, excluding her father. However she is still young and there is still room for a little improvement. As well as lightning bending, Fei is a firebender. Bending came naturally to Fei and she excelled at it as soon as she started practicing. Like all Lightning Spirits she is; fast, agile, silent. She can move amongst the trees with great haste and cannot make a single alarming sound whilst doing so. Fei’s “bonus talent” or talent-that-you-wouldn’t-expect would be her knowledge and understanding of herbs, flowers and other plants. Category:Main Characters